1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice fishing apparatus and more specifically to such apparatus that includes a tip up alarm for indicating the presence of a fish on a hook.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice fishing generally involves drilling a hole through ice into lake or pond water, positioning ice fishing apparatus over the hole and lowering a fish hook into the water. Then a fisherman waits for a tip up alarm on the apparatus to signal the presence of a fish on the hook. The ice fishing apparatus generally includes a cover assembly that rests on the ice to cover the hole, a fishing line and a spool that releases the tip up alarm when a fish engages the hook and pulls line from the spool.
Different embodiments of ice fishing apparatus can pose any of several different problems to a ice fisherman. For example, the hole in the ice tends to refreeze over time. Some prior art ice fishing apparatus prevents or slows this refreezing process; other apparatus does not. Some ice fishing apparatus positions the fishing line spool in the water; other apparatus locates the spool above the water. During normal use the fishing line becomes wet. When wet line is wound onto a spool above the water, adjacent turns of the wet line can freeze on the spool and prevent proper spool operation. Most embodiments of ice fishing apparatus are bulky and, therefore, difficult to transport and store.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose ice fishing apparatus in which a spool is located out of the water:
4,662,099 (1987) Stewart PA1 4,780,979 (1988) Dyck et PA1 4,794,718 (1989) Tillman PA1 4,953,317 (1990) Ruchel PA1 4,980,986 (1991) Harper PA1 4,253,262 (1981) Johnson PA1 5,101,591 (1992) Frazier et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,099 to Stewart discloses an ice free tip up system. It includes a heated housing in the form of a covered bucket for preventing ice fishing hole freeze over. A spool, located in the bucket and remotely from the water, carries a fishing line that leads over a tip up signalling activator and then drops through the bottom of the bucket. A heater attaches to the side of the bucket and requires either a battery or fuel for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,979 to Dyck et al discloses an ice fishing device that includes an integrally molded black plastic base member. Structure above the base member carries a fishing line spool and a spring-loaded release structure for a tip up alarm. This apparatus relies upon the heat absorbing capacity of the plastic to prevent or slow the hole and fishing line from freezing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,718 to Tillman discloses an ice fishing assembly with a conical ring member and two displaceably connected sections of transparent plastic resilient material that normally enclose a top opening of the ring member and permit the extraction of fish. These plastic sections can be interchanged with styrofoam sections of the same size to retard and prevent the escape of heat and air from the water to the atmosphere. In this apparatus fishing line from the spool leads through a tip up alarm release structure and then drops through the ring member into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317 to Ruchel discloses a nonfreezing fishing apparatus that includes a radiant energy absorbing bubble-like cover that allows solar energy to heat the air confined under the cover. The cover overlies a fishing line spool above the water and the apparatus for releasing a tip up alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,986 to Harper discloses ice fishing apparatus that includes a housing, a window door on the housing, an angled aperture in the bottom of the housing, a reel inside the housing, a tip up alarm and an electric light on the outside of the housing. A transparent solar energy collecting panel on one side and the top of the housing heats the inside of the housing to keep the ice hole from refreezing. The housing carries a fishing line spool. Fishing line leads directly from the spool into the water and motion of the spool causes-a tip up alarm to actuate.
The Tillman and Dyck patents are subject to line freezing. In general the apparatus disclosed in the Stewart, Ruchel and Harper patents attempts to overcome problems of the line freezing by positioning the spool inside a volume that is heated either by solar or other means.
Other U.S. Patent Nos. overcome line freezing by immersing the fishing line and spool in the water. They include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,262 discloses a ice fishing tip up including a floated bowl for being disposed in an ice hole. The bowl can carry charcoal or other combustible materials to maintain the bowl at an elevated temperature. The bowl also carries a vertically extending tubular member with a rotatable shaft. A fishing line spool is carried for rotation about a vertical axis at the bottom of the shaft and the line leads through an offset eye into the water. When a fish pulls the line from the spool, the spool rotates the shaft and releases a catch allowing a tip up flag to release and extend. This apparatus overcomes the problems of freezing adjacent turns of line on the spool and, so long as fuel is available, hole freeze up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,591 to Frazier et al discloses an ice fishing alarm with a mounting plate that overlies an ice fishing opening. A downwardly extending support cylinder carries a spool at its lower end for rotation about a vertical axis. An L-shaped guide hook guides fishing line from the spool and mounts an axially displaceable rotatable leg member in a parallel relationship. A projection from the leg cooperates with a further L-shaped member affixed to the spool so rotation of the spool effects rotation of the leg member. A release leg at the upper end of the leg member effects release of an indicator flag. A transparent bubble member contains heat within the structure to prevent the ice from refreezing.
Each of these patents is characterized by a structure that is bulky and difficult to store and transport. Moreover, each includes specially formed components that increase manufacturing complexity and cost.